


The Fool (Reversed)

by Baby_Boy_Baby



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Actual Phantom Thieves (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Angst, Brutal Murder, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The other Phantom Thieves are mentioned, Violence, this is a murder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Boy_Baby/pseuds/Baby_Boy_Baby
Summary: Holding back, recklessness, risk-taking.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It had almost been too easy. 

Kamoshida had been an arrogant fool, too proud to ever worry about what was going on around him. Following him home had been easy, caving in his skull even easier. Akira truly believed that the world would be better off without him after what he'd seen, and if everyone was going to call him a dangerous delinquent he may as well live up to the rumours. Not that anyone knew he had done it. Ann, Ryuji, Mishima, Shiho... None of them knew what he had done, they all just assumed it was a twisted form of karma. 

Akira had made sure not to leave any proof behind, of course. He wasn't stupid enough to let himself get caught so quickly. The bat he'd used was one that could be bought at any sporting goods store, one among millions. A dark outfit he never wore and a pair of gloves was all he needed to avoid standing out. The only evidence that remained at the scene was the calling card he'd left behind. There had been plenty of murders in Tokyo lately, he wanted to make sure his stood out. But he needed to go further if he really wanted it to stand out.

Akira was not a surgeon, but it wasn't hard to figure out where the human heart was. It wasn't the quickest thing and it'd been a messy ordeal but in the end, he got what he wanted at the cost of making a mess of himself. He didn't keep the heart, of course. It's not like he could store it anywhere and preserving it was not something someone like Kamoshida deserved. So he'd thrown it in a dumpster, leaving it to rot with the trash because that's all he was. And they'd never find it that way. There was simply no way the police would care enough to search the dump for the heart of some bastard. What mattered is that the missing heart and the calling card would make him stand. The Phantom Thief of Hearts.

He had thrown up that night, hands shaking as he cleaned the blood out of his clothes. Had he truly done the right thing?

Despite the fact that he was on probation, not a lot of the police's attention was brought onto him. He'd only been arrested for assault, and he didn't have a motive. As far as most of the student body was concerned he really hadn't known Kamoshida at all. And they were right, he hadn't. But when you spend so much time alone you start to notice things. He'd briefly spoken with Ryuji on his first day of school, the boy had complained about him profusely but they hadn't talked much more after they'd arrived at school. He'd seen Ann another day, found her crying at the train station. He'd talked to her, tried to comfort her and learned more about the terrible things Kamoshida had done in the process. Not long after that Shiho had jumped off the roof, further solidifying his hatred for the P.E. teacher. He'd seen Mishima in class around the school, always black and blue after volleyball practice. After a bit more digging, Akira had all the information he needed to come to his own conclusions. Only a couple of weeks after Shiho had been admitted to the hospital, Kamoshida had turned up dead.

After that, the school and the local media had been speculating about who this Phantom Thief was, and why he had killed Kamoshida. Not long after, a few people came forward about what had been done to him, and then a few more. He didn't talk to Ann much, but when he saw her in class she looked relieved. That was all the proof Akira needed to decide that what he had done had been a good thing.

It didn't take long for the excitement to die down though, after all, Kamoshida had been a fairly small case. His terrible deeds really only affected students, and while Akira definitely felt good about helping them he'd have to aim a bit higher if he truly wanted to make a difference. 

Madarame had practically fallen into Akira's lap not long after Kamoshida. A former student had spoken out online, hoping that someone could save Madrame's current student from the man's terrible influence. Most people didn't believe him, after all, Madrame was a respected artist and he had been nothing but kind to those who met him. Not to mention his pupil, Yusuke Kitigawa, practically sung his praises at every opportunity.

Akira didn't buy it. 

It didn't take a lot of digging to find the man's shack, and with a bit of practice, picking the lock on the front door had been pretty easy. Finding the room full of Sayuri copies had been plenty of evidence that Madrame wasn't who he said he was, and a bit more digging revealed that Yusuke had been making the latest paintings for his master to pass off as his own. That, combined with the former pupil's complaints was all the evidence Akira needed to decide that Madrame was scum that the world could live without. He delivered the calling card not long after.

Taking Madarame out had been a lot easier than Kamoshida. Kamoshida was fit, and if Akira hadn't had the element of surprise or had failed to knock him out on the first attempt he could have easily overpowered him. Madarame was an old man, frail and thin. He was out after the first swing of the bat. Two more hits, each with their own satisfying crunch, and he was dead. Akira had gotten a new knife after the first kill, a far more decorative one compared to the kitchen knife he'd purchased. But it was sharp, and it was precise. It made taking the man's heart out a lot easier. After stealing his heart and leaving it somewhere to rot alone, Akira returned to LeBlanc in the dark.

Sojiro had technically given him a curfew, but the man was never around at night. As far as he knew, Akira was asleep in his bed. And that's what he wrote in the journal every time, just another alibi to save himself from being incriminated. Not that there was anything to tie him to Madarame. Akira had never expressed interest in the arts, and when his death had aired on the news Akira had simply feigned ignorance when Sojiro pondered who he was. 

Akira is certain he made the right choice when not even a week later, evidence of the horrible things Madarame had done started showing up. It was all over the news for weeks, along with the bright red calling card that had been found beside the body. He'd exposed a fraud and gained a bit more fame in the process, more and more people were talking about The Phantom Thief of Hearts now. He'd even heard people talking about it on the train on the way to school. 

However, not all the attention was good attention. Obviously, there were people that disagreed with his methods, most people would. Most people wouldn't openly admit to condoning a killer, even if deep down they knew he was only killing terrible people. But none were more vocal about their hatred than the Detective Prince, Goro Akechi. He'd been assigned to the Phantom Thief case after Madarame had been found and it became clear this wasn't a one-time thing. Most people would be concerned if such a famous detective was investigating them, but the thought simply thrilled Akira. After all, what was a thief without a detective to chase him? 

Eventually, the media attention died down again, and so did Akechi's appearances relating to the Phantom Thief. It was disappointing, but it made sense. Most talk shows would really only focus on what was relevant and there wasn't any new info to share regarding the case yet. So Akira would simply have to give them more to work with, maybe then he could catch the detective's attention. 

Well then, let us start the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and I'm mostly doing this for something to do when I can't sleep so I don't know how frequently I'll update, but if enough people are interested I'll try and be more consistent. This is just an AU of mine that I felt like writing about where Akira never makes friends and doesn't have the metaverse. I don't really have a big plot in mind yet but I've got some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

After Madarame Akira had a bit more trouble finding his next target. There were plenty of shitty people in the world, but Akira wanted this target to be special. After all, how would he catch the Detective's attention if he just went after any old target? No, this one had to be big, and if that meant some extra work then so be it. It gave him something to do.

At some point, someone had made a forum online where people anonymously cheered him on. There weren't many people there, but a few left suggestions for his next target. Most of them were just pointless grudges so he didn't bother to check the site often, but when someone brought up an issue involving drug trafficking in Shibuya Akira decided to investigate. It took a fair amount of questioning students around the school while trying to be as casual as possible and searching online before he even got close to a lead. Someone named Ichiko Ohya had written a brief article about the situation but she hadn't put any names in, probably because everything in the article was alleged, but it was the best lead he had at the moment. Her contact info wasn't that hard to find, and soon enough he had arranged a meeting with her in some bar in Shinjuku.

Crossroads was practically empty when Akira arrived, Ohya and the bartender the only ones present as far as Akira could tell. Ohya hasn't noticed his arrival but the bartender certainly has. Her gaze is piercing as she scans him up and down, most likely trying to discern his age. 

"How old are ya, boy?" 

Akira isn't sure how he should respond. He'd prefer if lying wasn't an option but he isn't entirely sure if he'll get kicked out or not for telling the truth. Thankfully, Ohya interjects.  
  
"Sorry, Lala-chan. He's with me."

The bartender, Lala, seems amused by this more than anything, choosing to tease Ohya rather than acknowledge him any further. Akira is fine with this, he'd rather not be the center of attention. Ohya leads him into a more private area, some sort of alcohol in one hand and a glass of water in the other. The seats in the back are comfortable, but the lights are a bit obnoxious and combined with the stench of booze it was a quick recipe for a headache. Hopefully, they could make this quick.

"I thought you were joking when you asked to meet. I respect your bravery though kid, so tell me what you want to know."

Ohya is far more cheerful than Akira anticipated, practically giggling through her sentence like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"I want to know who controls Shibuya."  
  
"Oh?" She almost sounds disappointed by the question, cheerful expression twisting into a more serious one. "Why that?"  
  
"I was uh, looking for intel on their boss." That might be a bit too suspicious, but the words were already out of his mouth. "I think my friend might be in trouble."

"Well, I do know some things about that but..."

Ohya pauses to sip her drink, frowning down into the bottom of the glass. Akira's stomach twists, maybe he should have picked a more subtle way of asking.

"Do you know about that Phantom Thief of Hearts? Y'know, that one everyone has been talking about lately? I had been pursuing that string of assassinations but I'm lacking intel... So I'm looking for new material to write about!" Ohya grins, leaning forward in her seat. "So, I know it may be unlikely but do you have any info on this Phantom Thief?"

"And if I do, are those your terms?"

"Something like that. You're a Shujin kid, right? I swear I've seen you around Shibuya in their uniform."

Akira nods, unsure of where this is going. He's surprised Ohya even remembers him.

"I thought maybe you'd have some insider knowledge on the Phantom Thief since he struck first at your school. Ideally, I'd like to get some exclusive coverage from a student who suffered from Kamoshida's abuse. If you know of someone who fits that bill, I'd love an introduction, especially since handling this sort of matter in the open would be an inconvenience to us both..."  
  
A student who suffered from Kamoshida's abuse...? Mishima is the first one that comes to mind, although there were plenty of students that fit that bill. Mishima would probably be the easiest for him to get in contact with though, he could work that out later.

"I think I have someone in mind."

"Great! Send me your friend's contact info later." Ohya takes another sip of her drink, celebrating this new information. "Well, you can't exactly consider this an upfront payment, but the man you're looking for is Junya Kaneshiro."

That name didn't sound familiar, but it was more info than he'd had before. Akira nods, writing that down in his phone.

"Check him out if you're curious, but be careful! I'm not responsible for what happens next."

Ohya's giddy smile returns as she calls out to Lala, asking for a refill on his glass of water. If he wasn't careful, he'd be stuck here all night. After finishing his second glass of water, Akira slips away and hurries back to LeBlanc. He'd try and get Mishima's contact info tomorrow, then he could search around Shibuya for more information on Kaneshiro. 

Wandering around Shibuya looking for trouble probably wasn't the best way to find a mafia boss, but it really was his only option. He was the perfect target. A teenager, alone in the middle of Shibuya, wandering the alleyways. Soon enough two slimy looking guys approached him, cornering him away from the crowd with promises of an easy and high paying job. Akira follows them, doing his best to look innocent and confused as they pull him into a car and drive off. He doesn't ask a lot of questions, just a few about what the job is like and how much he'll get paid. Soon enough he's being pulled out of a car into a suspicious-looking building, led down a dark hallway. Before they get far, Akira asks where the bathroom is, feigning nervousness. It takes quite a bit of pleading, but they eventually bring him into a small bathroom.

The bathroom looks clean but smells of cigarettes. There's no window however, there is a vent just above the mirror. Perfect.

Akira sets his bag on the counter and gets to work, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible. There was no guarantee this would work, but it's the only chance he's got. He pulls on his face mask, and puts his glasses and jacket in the bag, pulling a dark hoodie over his white turtleneck instead. He couldn't have anything he was wearing be too recognizable. The last thing was the gloves, just disposable ones, and his knife. He squeezes into the vent, pulling his bag along with him just as he hears banging on the bathroom door. 

Crawling through the vents while trying to make the least amount of noise as possible was certainly easier said than done. It always looked so simple in the movies... Akira's shoulders are just a bit too wide and the metal is just a bit too thin, crawling around takes a lot longer than he had expected, but it gives Kaneshiro's lackeys time to panic. He can hear them arguing as he crawls away, muffled shouting as they try and figure out who should tell their boss what had happened. 

Finding Kaneshiro wasn't too hard, just following the scent of booze and cigarettes leads him right to him. His eyes are watering and his throat is burning from the dust and the smell, but he can't cough or someone will hear. So instead he sits and waits. Waits for Kaneshiro to be alone, drunk from all the expensive looking booze that he's been drinking while counting his money like it's the only thing that matters.

Taking Kaneshiro out was a lot more difficult than Madarame. While he had the element of surprise, Kaneshiro was a lot bigger than him. Thankfully, he was quite inebriated, and once he had his knife in his throat it didn't take long for Kaneshiro to shut up. Akira leaves him on the couch so he can lock the door and get to work. He makes quick work of removing his heart, tossing the thing into the back of the vents so the stench of him would eventually permeate the building if they didn't find the rotting muscle. He leaves a calling card and takes the briefcase full of money, passcode already memorized from how many times he'd watched him open it. 

After crawling around the vents for awhile he manages to find an empty room with a window he can slip out of, dashing down the fire escape with a giddy smile on his face. He disposes of his gloves in the bottom of some dumpster and tosses the knife back into his bag. He takes a couple of stacks of cash out of the briefcase, more than enough to last him his stay in Tokyo, then writes down the address of the building on the back of a calling card. He could give this to the police, let them deal with the aftermath before the rest of the mafia scurried away into the depths of the city again. 

After delivering the briefcase, Akira spends the rest of the night pasting the calling card all around Shibuya. The police would try and keep this under wraps if they could, but if thousands of people saw the card they wouldn't be able to hide much. He makes it home just in time to do his laundry before locking up for Sojiro. Hopefully, he'd see the aftermath on the news tomorrow over breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this one, school got in the way. It's winter break now though so hopefully I'll be putting chapters out a bit more frequently. I kinda just spit these out so they're not perfect but I hope you guys enjoy. We'll get to see Akechi in the next chapter >:3


End file.
